A Twist of Fate
by cutiehooty
Summary: a Jac fic
1. Chapter 1

A Twist of Fate

Jac Naylor was having a bad day she had over slept and then hit the morning rush hour traffic making her even later for work. Arriving in the car park she parked her car and raced up to the Keller ward on entering the ward Jac was surprised to see a little girl no older then ten or eleven on the ward. Heading over to the nurse's station Jac spotted Maria filing away patient notes and decided to ask her about the child.

"Nurse Kendall why is there a child on the ward" asked Jac Maria who hadn't seen Jac walk up jumped in surprise dropping the pile of patient notes she was holding on to the floor.

"Miss Naylor you scared the life out of me" said Maria

"Sorry" said Jac "Well what about the kid"

"Her names Isabelle Higgins she was in a car accident both parents died on impact" said Maria "Mr Spence has been called to theatre so for now she's in your care"

"Why isn't she on peads" asked Jac

"There is an out brake of measles" said Maria.

"Ok where are her notes" asked Jac

"Down there" said Maria pointing to the pile of notes on the floor before bending down and scooping them up Jac took the notes from Maria and flicked through them. Jac was half way through reading the file when a shouted erupted from Isabelle's bed Jac put the file down and walked over to find out what was wrong, she found Isabelle thrashing about in her bed having some sort of night mare Jac gently took hold of the child's shoulders and gave them a shake.

"Hey it's ok it's just a dream wake up" said Jac Isabelle woke up with a jolt and sat bolt up right.

"I want my mummy" sobbed Isabelle Jac's heart began to thump under her top she knew how the little girl felt she had lost both her parents at a young age too.

"Oh sweetie" said Jac as Isabelle threw her arms around Jac's waist and began to howl in to her chest Jac began to rub the sobbing child's back "it's ok hunnie" Isabelle stopped crying and looked up at Jac with wet eyes.

"What's your name" asked Isabelle wiping her eyes with the blanket.

"My names Jac I'm a doctor" said Jac here try this and she handed Isabelle a tissue

"Thank you Jac" said Isabelle

"It's ok now are you feeling any pain" asked Jac

"No I just want to go home" said Isabelle and she began to pull at the IV in her arm

"No Isabelle leave it alone" said Jac but Isabelle didn't listen she pulled the drip out and the temperature monitor off her finger "Isabelle no" Jac got a hold of Isabelle's hands and shouted for help and Maria came rushing over.

"Miss Naylor what's happened" asked Maria

"She's pulled her drip out" said Jac "Stop fighting me Isabelle"

"No leave me alone" said Isabelle struggling against Jac's grip

"Ok 10mls diazepam" said Jac and Maria got the needle ready

"Here you go" said Maria handing Jac the syringe

"Thanks" said Jac and she injected it straight into Isabelle's arm and within minutes Isabelle stopped fighting and Jac was able to insert a fresh IV.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Isabelle woke up and looked around she hated hospitals ever since she had broken her arm when she was six. Isabelle looked around the ward and saw no one was looking so she quickly yanked out her drip and pulled off her temperature monitor checking again to make sure no one had seen Isabelle slipped out of bed and headed for the stair well she was just going down the first flight of stairs when she spotted Jac coming up the other way so she dashed back up the stairs and hid in the shadows.

Once Jac had past Isabelle quickly ran down the stairs right to the basement then she sat with her back to a lining basket and began to cry her side was hurting quite badly.

Back up on Keller Jac had grabbed her stethoscope and was about to start her afternoon ward round when she noticed Isabelle's bed was empty.

"Maria where's Isabelle Higgins" asked Jac

"In her bed" said Maria then she saw Isabelle's empty bed "Oh no she's gone"

"We have to find her I've just had her results and she has a tear on her liver" said Jac "I'll check downstairs and you go up and check Darwin ward and theatres"

"Ok" said Maria and the set off.

Jac headed for the stairs and searched each floor before moving to the next one. She was going from the first to the ground floor when she bumped in to Joseph on his way up knocking his cup of coffee flying down the stairs and on to the head of none other then the CEO Jayne Grayson.

"Sorry" the both shouted but Jayne just headed towards the ladies toilet to clean her self up.

"Where are you going in such a hurry Jac" asked Joseph

"A patient of mine has gone walk about and I need to find her" said Jac

"Have you called security" asked Joseph

"No I'd rather not you see she's a 11 year old child her names Isabelle" said Jac

"A child she wouldn't have brown hair and blue eyes would she" asked Joseph

"Yes have you seen her" asked Jac

"Yeah she was head towards the basement" said Joseph "Lets go" Jac and Joseph both began to run down the stairs until they reached the basement where they found Isabelle.

"Isabelle what are you doing down here" said Jac Isabelle looked saw Jac and began to run "Isabelle no come back" said Jac.


	3. Chapter 3

Jac took off after Isabelle Joseph close behind her as they entered the next corridor Jac spotted Isabelle laying on the floor

"Oh no" said Jac rushing over to where Isabelle lay "Isabelle can you hear me hunnie"

"Jac" mumbled Isabelle

"Its ok hunnie" said Jac "Joseph she's bleeding internally we need to get her to theatre" Joseph scooped Isabelle up and they rushed back to Keller.

A few hours later Jac was sitting by Isabelle's bed when she began to stir.

"Jac" said Isabelle Jac took hold of Isabelle's hand

"I'm here hunnie" said Jac she was about to ask Isabelle if she was in any pain when she heard some one calling her name

"Miss Naylor" said the voice

"That's me" said Jac "can I help you"

"My name's Ellie Townsend I'm from social services" said Ellie

"I'm not going into care please don't let them take me Jac" said Isabelle

"Its ok" said Jac "Your not going any where at the moment"

"Well I've already found a suitable foster home for Isabelle" said Ellie "So as soon as she's better I'll be back to collect her"

Jac watched as Ellie walked off up the ward she turned back to Isabelle only to find her trying to get out of bed

"Oh no you don't young lady" said Jac grabbing hold of Isabelle

"I'm not going into care please don't make me" said Isabelle

"Look your going to be here for a few days so just try to rest ok sweetie" said Jac "Now I'm going home now I'll be back in the morning no more running off"

"I won't I promise" said Isabelle "Good night Jac"

"Good girl" said Jac but Isabelle was already asleep Jac smiled and went to collect her stuff she then headed down to the ground floor where she met Joseph on his way out.

"No Faye tonight" said Jac

"No she's left me gone back to Dubai" said Joseph "How's Isabelle"

"Asleep for the time being I've left Maria watching her till morning" said Jac "do you fancy a drink"

"Yeah why not" said Joseph and they headed for the bar on entering the bar they discovered that Donna Jackson was have one of her party's

"Ok lets scrap this and head to mine we can grab a Chinese and a bottle of wine on the way" said Jac

"Ok if you are sure" said Joseph Jac smiled they headed out of the bar and went to Jac's car stopping off and Jac's favourite Chinese take away on the way and then the off licence to get a couple of bottle's of wine.

When they arrived at Jac's she opened the wine and grabbed some forks while Joseph slipped of his coat. After they finished eating Jac cleared away the rubbish and poured herself another drink.

"What's wrong Jac" asked Joseph

"Nothing I was just thinking about Isabelle" said Jac and a tear rolled down her cheek

"Hey Jac Naylor crying I never thought I'd see that" said Joseph

"It's not fair Joseph I know what it's like in the system" said Jac the tears where now running down her face.

"Hey it's ok come here" said Joseph he pulled Jac into his arm and hugged her closed while she cried into his chest after a while Joseph notice that Jac had fallen sound asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Joseph scooped Jac into his arms and carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed tucking the blanket around her he then grabbed the spare pillows from the bed and another blanket from the cupboard. Joseph then slipped off his shoes and settled down on the sofa to sleep.

The next morning Jac woke up and wondered how she had ended up in bed when the last thing she remembered was crying into Joseph's chest. Jac got out of bed and went to take a shower.

Once she had showered and dressed Jac headed into the kitchen for her morning cup of coffee and was surprised to find Joseph already in there stirring his coffee.

"There you are I was about to come and wake you" said Joseph handing Jac her coffee

"Thank you, you didn't need to stay over" said Jac sipping her drink.

"Well the state you where in I didn't want to leave you" said Joseph "come on or we'll be late" they finished there coffee's and headed out to Jac's car and they where soon pulling into the hospital car park. After parking the car Jac headed straight up to Keller ward as she walked on to the ward she could hear a very familiar shouting it was Isabelle. Jac dashed down the ward to Isabelle's bed and found that Ellie towns end was there along with a man and woman who Jac didn't know.

"What's going on" asked Jac

"Morning Miss Naylor this is Emily and John Edwards Isabelle's new foster parents" said Ellie

"I not going to live with them" said Isabelle beginning to cry

"Could you all leave please you're upsetting my patient" said Jac

"Ok we'll come back later" said Ellie and they all left once they had gone Jac turned to Isabelle

"How are you feeling hunnie any pain" said Jac

"My sides a little sore" said Isabelle

"Ok sweetie I'll get you some paracetamol for that" said Jac she went to the drugs trolley and drew up 10mls of paracetamol into a syringe and then went back to Isabelle only to find her bed empty she was about to shout for Maria when she heard crying coming from underneath the bed so she bent down and found Isabelle holding something and crying her eyes out. "Isabelle hunnie what are you doing down here"

"I want to go home and I want my mummy and daddy back" said Isabelle

"Oh sweetie" said Jac pulling Isabelle into her arms while Isabelle howled into her shoulder. Just then Joseph who had been worrying about Jac arrived on the ward.

"Jac what's happened is everything ok" said Joseph

"When I arrived the flaming social worker was here introducing Isabelle to the couple who are going to foster her" said Jac "Now she's in a right state"

"Jac I know it's not fair but sooner or later Isabelle is going to have to go into care" said Joseph

"You have no idea Joseph none at all why don't you bog off back to Darwin Ward and leave me alone" said Jac putting a now sleeping Isabelle back into her bed and injecting the pain killer into her IV.

"Jac please I'm sorry look I get my break in ten minutes why don't we grab a coffee or something" said Joseph

"Ok I'll see you in the café in ten minutes" said Jac

"Ok" said Joseph and he left the ward Jac sat down next to Isabelle's bed and held her hand

"Your not going into foster care if I can help it" said Jac as Isabelle sighed in her sleep Jac knew what she had to do leaving Isabelle's bedside she headed for the phone and picked it up.


	5. Chapter 5

Jac dialled the number for social services and was put through to the head social worker after a long chat Jac put the phone down and sighed. Looking at her watch she realized she was late for her coffee with Joseph so she dashed down to the café where Joseph was sitting waiting.

"Joe I'm so sorry I had to make a phone call" said Jac sitting opposite Joseph.

"Is Isabelle ok" asked Joseph

"She will be ready to be discharged tomorrow" said Jac with a smile "So I'll have to get busy tonight getting her room ready"

"You what" said Joseph

"I'm going to adopt her" said Jac

Joseph choked on his coffee

"Jac are you sure about this" asked Joseph

"Yes I've never been surer about anything in my life" said Jac

"Oh Jac I have missed you so much" said Joseph "tell you what how about I come over and help you get Isabelle's room sorted"

"That would be great" said Jac as her pager began to beep "Oh no its Isabelle" Jac and Joseph both ran up the stairs and on to Keller Ward

"Miss Naylor thank god Isabelle's disappeared again" said Maria

"What you where supposed to be watching her" said Jac

"She said she needed the loo" said Maria she was gone ages so I went to see if she was ok and she had gone"

"Can't even have a ten minute break" said Jac

"Jac lay off Maria will you come on we need to find Isabelle" said Joseph the two off them headed down to the other end of the ward they where about to go through the double doors to the other flight of stairs when Jac heard snoring coming from the staff room.

"Joe can you hear that" asked Jac Joseph stopped and listened

"Yes I can" said Joseph they walked in to the staff room and there fast asleep on the sofa with Jac's coat and scarf wrapped around her was Isabelle.

"Bless her little heart" said Jac and Joseph just smiled as Jac walked over to Isabelle and gently unwrapped the coat and scarf from around her "Joe could you carry her back to bed for me" said Jac

"Of course" said Joseph and he gently lifted Isabelle into his arms and carried her back to her bed. Once he had settled Isabelle he turned to Jac "Right I better get back to Darwin I'm due in theatre with Mr Hope"

"Ok I'll meet you by the main entrance" said Jac

That evening after settling Isabelle for the night Jac grabbed her coat and bag and went to meet Joseph.

"Hey Jac lets get to yours" said Joseph

They left the hospital and headed for Jac's when they arrived at Jac's place Joseph took off his coat and shoes then followed Jac up stairs to the spare room which was full off Jac's old junk which they began to sort through once the room was empty Jac hovered the cream carpet while Joseph polished the furniture. He had just finished doing the shelf's when he heard Jac giggling.

"What's funny" asked Joseph

"You have dust on your cheeks" said Jac and she reached up to sweep it off as she did Joseph moved towards her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Jac returned the kiss but with more passion before pulling away. "Wow"

"Oh Jac I really wish I hadn't married Faye" said Joseph

"That doesn't matter now" said Jac "Could you do me on last thing before you go home"

"What's that" said Joseph and Jac grinned

"Make love to me" said Jac

"It would be my pleasure" said Joseph and he lead Jac to her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jac woke up with a smile on her face she felt like it was a whole new start for her she got out of bed and went for a shower she was just rubbing the shampoo into her hair went she felt a pair of arms go around her waist.

"Do you want you back washed Miss Naylor" said Joseph kissing the back of Jac's neck.

"If you wouldn't mind Mr Byrne" said Jac.

Once they had finished their shower Jac and Joseph dressed and headed for the hospital. Arriving in the car park they shared a goodbye kiss. Jac headed up to Keller ward to see Isabelle.

Jac entered the ward and headed to the staff room she entered the staff room and hung up her coat and put her bag in her locker she then left the staff room and went to see Isabelle.

When Jac got to Isabelle's bed she found Maria trying to talk Isabelle into getting ready to leave the hospital.

"Isabelle come on you need to get your stuff together" said Maria "Your leaving after lunch"

"Go away" said Isabelle her back to Maria

"I'll sort her" said Jac and Maria went off "Hey you" at the sound of Jac's voice Isabelle turned around tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hi" said Isabelle with a sniff Jac sat on the bed and gave Isabelle a hug. "I'm going to miss you Jac"

"Oh Hunnie you won't have to miss me because your coming home with me I'm going to adopt you" said Jac Isabelle looked up and Jac and smiled.

"Really you not joking" said Isabelle

"No I'm not joking" said Jac and Isabelle hugged Jac so tight Jac couldn't breath

"Thank you so much" said Isabelle "I'd best get ready then" Jac laughed and kissed the top of Isabelle's head.

"Ok sweetie I'll be ready to go at 2" said Jac "I have to get back to work now" Isabelle smiled happily.

2 o'clock soon arrived and Jac finished her shift and put on her coat collected her bag and went to get Isabelle. When Isabelle saw Jac coming she rushed up to her.

"Hi Jac I'm all ready" said Isabelle Jac smiled

"Ok grab your bags and lets head home kido" said Jac Isabelle grabbed her backpack and followed Jac down to the car Jac opened the car door for Isabelle but she had frozen to the spot. "Isabelle what's wrong sweetie"

"The car" said Isabelle and she began to cry it hit Jac like a ton of bricks.

"Oh Hunnie I'm sorry I should have thought" said Jac hugging a now sobbing Isabelle just then Joseph appeared.

"is everything ok Jac" asked Joseph

"Isabelle's just a bit upset about the car" said Jac "are you ready now Hunnie"

"Yes I think so" said Isabelle "Hi Joseph"

"Hi Isabelle" said Joseph

"Lets get going" said Jac she opened the back door for Isabelle once she was in and strapped in Jac put the bags in the boot and then got in the car herself waving goodbye to Joseph she set off for home.

Pulling up outside her house Jac turned to face Isabelle

"Well this is it" said Jac

"Its very big" said Isabelle getting out of the car Jac grabbed the bags from the boot and unlocked the front door.

"In you go" said Jac Isabelle walked in to the house and looked around. She began to walk look round the house. While Isabelle was looking around the house Jac went into the kitchen and started to make lunch after about twenty minutes Jac noticed that Isabelle had gone quite so she went to find her. Jac checked the front room then went up stairs checking Isabelle's room and the bathroom the she checked her own bedroom and smiled Isabelle was sound asleep on Jac's bed hugging Jac's grey fleecy jumper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jac smiled and headed back down stairs to ring Joseph sitting on the sofa Jac pulled out her mobile phone and dialled Joseph's number. Jac waited for Joseph to answer his phone but it went straight to voice mail so she hung up and went to start dinner. **

**Jac had just put the vegetables into the steamer to cook when she heard a small voice from behind her. **

"**Jac I've had a …" Isabelle said starting to get upset.**

"**Isabelle what's wrong hunnie" said Jac then she noticed that Isabelle's jeans where wet. "Oh sweetie its ok" **

"**I'm sorry" said Isabelle as Jac took hold of her hand and led her upstairs to the bathroom. "I had a bad dream and I woke up wet" **

"**It's ok sweetie it doesn't matter" said Jac turning the bath taps on and adding some pink bubble bath "You have a bath and when your done it will be dinner time" Jac left the bathroom and went into her bedroom she stripped the bed sheets from her bed and carried them down stairs along with Isabelle's clothes and put them into the washing machine. Jac then went back into the kitchen to check the dinner she took the cheese and ham pie out of the oven checked it was hot in the middle and put it onto the plates then added the potatoes and vegetables from the steamer. **

"**Jac I'm ready" said Isabelle walking into the kitchen in her pink pyjamas and slippers. **

"**Hey Isabelle are you ok now" asked Jac putting the plates onto the table **

"**Yes sorry about you bed Jac" said Isabelle putting some pie into her mouth.**

"**Hey it's fine don't worry" said Jac eating her own pie. When they where finished Isabelle helped Jac to clear the table and put the dishes in the dish washer. They had just finished when the door bell rung so Jac went to answer it. **

"**Joseph hi I tried to call you" said Jac kissing Joseph **

"**Sorry I was stuck in theatre" said Joseph he walked into the house a smiled at Isabelle who was standing in the kitchen door way. "Hi Isabelle" **

"**Hi Joseph" said Isabelle she walked up to him and hugged him. Joseph hugged Isabelle back then turned to Jac **

"**How' s she settling in" asked Joseph Isabelle pulled away from Joseph and ran up stairs. **

"**Isabelle come back it's ok" said Jac**

"**What did I say" asked Joseph Jac turned back to face him and sighed **

"**She fell asleep on my bed and had a bad dream which resulted in her wetting the bed" said Jac "she properly thought you would get cross" **

"**oh bless her you had better go and see to her" said Joseph "I'll make the tea" Jac headed up stairs and into Isabelle's room as she walked into the room Jac could hear sniffing coming from under the bed so she bent down and found Isabelle curled up under the bed crying. **

"**Isabelle hunnie its ok Joseph's not cross" said Jac Isabelle slipped out from under the bed and gave Jac a cuddle. Then they headed down stairs and into the sitting room where Joseph was sitting drinking his tea. **

"**There your are ladies your hot drinks are ready" said Joseph pointing to the two mugs on the table "and I thought we could watch the latest Harry Potter film" **

"**Oh wow yes please" said Isabelle sitting next to Joseph with Jac on the other side. As the film began Joseph felt Isabelle's head resting against his shoulder. **

**A quarter of the way through the film Jac noticed that Isabelle had fallen asleep on Joseph's chest. **

"**Joe Isabelle's asleep could you carry her up to bed for me" asked Jac Joseph looked down at Isabelle and smiled.**

"**Yeah sure" said Joseph he scooped Isabelle into his arms and carried her up stairs Jac following behind Joseph laid Isabelle onto her bed Jac removed the little girls slippers and tucked her in to bed then she bent down and kissed the top of her head. **

"**Sweet dreams sweetheart I love you" said Jac. **


	8. Chapter 8

Jac and Joseph left Isabelle's room and went back down stairs Jac turned off the film and opened a bottle of wine pouring out two glasses.

"Joseph it's my day off tomorrow and I was thinking of taking Isabelle swimming then to the park for a picnic" said Jac

"What about her stitches" said Joseph

"They are all ready out there was only two" said Jac "Would you like to come with us"

"That would be lovely" said Joseph drinking his wine "I really love you Jac" Jac's heart began to thump

"I love you too Joe" said Jac and she kissed him Joseph brushed Jac's hair over her shoulder and began to kiss her neck making Jac moan in delight. Jac pulled away and removed her top and then Joseph's before leading him upstairs to the bedroom.

The next morning Jac woke up early she slipped out of bed quietly so as not to wake Joseph and slipped on her slippers before walking down the hall to Isabelle's room stopping at the door Jac could hear Isabelle chatting away to some one so Jac waited and listened.

"Yeah it's great Jac's the best I have a big bedroom and Jac has this friend called Joseph and he's cool too ok bye then" said Isabelle at this point Jac walked into the room

"Good Morning who where you talking to, on my mobile I might add" said Jac.

"Erm well I .." Isabelle started

"I'm waiting young lady" said Jac Isabelle began to cry "Isabelle who where you talking to"

"It was just a friend from school" said Isabelle handing Jac her phone.

"You should have asked" said Jac "Come on breakfast then we're going swimming"

"Oh cool" said Isabelle "Wait I haven't got a swim suit"

"I buy you one at the swimming baths" said Jac as they walked into the kitchen "What would you like for breakfast"

"Toast please" said Isabelle sitting at the table Jac put the bread in the toaster and grabbed the butter from the fridge she was just buttering the toast when Joseph entered the kitchen.

"Morning ladies" said Joseph he kissed Jac and sat down beside Isabelle at the table.

"Morning Joseph Jac's going to take me swimming are you coming" asked Isabelle.

"Of course" said Joseph

"Yay" said Isabelle biting her toast.

Once they had finished breakfast Isabelle and Jac went to get dressed while Joseph cleared the plates once they where dressed Jac and Isabelle waited while Joseph dressed then they all headed out to Joseph's Aston Martin and got in.

"I just need to swing by my place and grab my swim stuff" said Joseph on the way to Joseph's place Jac noticed that Isabelle was really quite so she turned her head to face the back seat.

"Isabelle are you ok sweetie your awfully quite" said Jac Isabelle looked at Jac and smiled

"I was just looking out of the window" said Isabelle.

"Ok" said Jac as they pulled up outside Joseph's place

"Won't be a minute" said Joseph and he got out of the car. While Joseph was gone Isabelle shifted in her seat.

"Jac I'm sorry I took your phone without asking" said Isabelle just as Joseph got back into the car.

"It's ok hunnie lets get to the swimming pool" said Jac

They where soon pulling into the car park of the swimming pool they parked the car and headed inside Jac paid for them to swim and bought Isabelle's swim suit at the same time. Once they had changed Jac and Isabelle met Joseph by they side of the pool when she saw Joseph Jac nearly died laughing he was wearing florescent yellow swim shorts with orange flowers on them.

"Oh my god Joe why on earth did you by them" said Jac still laughing.

"I thought they suited me well" said Joseph he winked at Isabelle before scooping Jac up and chucking her into the pool. Jac popped up a few seconds later and glared at Joseph

"That was crafty Joseph" said Jac then she laughed Joseph dived in to the pool and popped up next to Jac then Isabelle jumped into the pool splashing the pair of them.

"You cheeky madam" said Joseph he grabbed hold of Isabelle and dunked her under water.

Jac laughed she didn't know who the bigger kid was Joseph or Isabelle.


	9. Chapter 9

After about an hour Jac decided it was time to get out of the pool and get some lunch she swam over to the edge of the pool and looked around she spotted Joseph on the diving board and Isabelle in the pool cheering him on Jac smiled and swam down the pool and popped up next to Isabelle.

"Time to get out now young lady" said Jac Isabelle groaned just as Joseph hit the water with a big splash when he popped up Joseph smiled at Jac then he noticed Isabelle.

"What's up with you Isabelle" asked Joseph splashing her

"Jac says we have to get out" said Isabelle "Can't we stay a bit longer Joseph"

"Now Isabelle if Jac says its time to get out then its time to get out" said Joseph

"It's not fair" said Isabelle she climbed out of the pool and stropped off to the changing room Jac and Joseph climbed out of the pool and began to walk towards the changing room

"Thanks for backing me up" said Jac

"Its ok she needs to know that what you say goes" said Joseph "I'll see you in a minute" he headed into the changing room as did Jac.

Twenty minutes later Jac and Isabelle met Joseph in the lobby and they all headed out to the car.

"So what do you want for lunch Isabelle" asked Jac but Isabelle ignored her. "Isabelle I asked you what you would like for lunch" Isabelle continued to ignore Jac

"Isabelle Jac has asked you a question please answer her" said Joseph.

"Cheese sandwiches please" said Isabelle

"Thank you" said Jac "Lets head for the café on the edge of the big pond"

"Ok" said Joseph and they headed off it didn't take long to get to the café Joseph pulled into the small car park and they all got out of the car and headed into the café Joseph bought the sandwiches and the sat down next to Jac.

While they where eating Jac spoke to Isabelle about going back to school

"Isabelle I have to go back to work Monday so you will need to go back to school" said Jac Isabelle glared at Jac and stopped eating.

"No not yet" said Isabelle

"Yes on Monday you will go back to school" said Jac they finished eating and headed back to the car Isabelle sulking the whole time. Joseph dropped Jac and Isabelle back at Jac's then headed home.

Isabelle shoved past Jac and went up to her room. Jac sighed she knew it wasn't all going to be plain sailing looking after a child but she wished Isabelle wasn't being so difficult. Jac went into the kitchen and switched the kettle on she had just finished making her tea when she heard foot steps in the hall way going towards the door. So she stuck her head out of the kitchen door in time to see Isabelle reaching for the front door handle.

"Where do you think you going young lady" said Jac making Isabelle jump

"Away from you and school" said Isabelle reaching for the door again. Jac put her cup down and dashed to the front door stopping Isabelle from opening it.

"No you don't" said Jac "In the sitting room now we need to talk" Isabelle tried to push past Jac but Jac was quick to got hold of Isabelle's shoulders

"Let go of me" said Isabelle but Jac held tight turning her towards the sitting room door she walked her into the sitting room and sat her down on the sofa sitting beside her Jac began to speak.

"Right young lady what's this all about" said Jac

"You Can't send me back to Holby Junior school" said Isabelle

"Why what happened there" said Jac

"Sophie Watson will start on me again" said Isabelle starting to cry

"Ok Hunnie how about we put you into St Mary's primary school" said Jac Isabelle dried her eyes and looked at Jac

"You would do that" said Isabelle

"I want to know that my daughter is happy at school" said Jac then she realised what she had said Isabelle looked at Jac and smile

"You see me as your actual daughter" said Isabelle Jac laughed

"Yes I do" said Jac Isabelle gave Jac a hug

"I'm sorry for the way I acted" said Isabelle then she whispered into Jac's ear "I love you mummy"


	10. Chapter 10

Jac's heart began to thump she hugged Isabelle tight and kissed the top of her head

"I love you too sweetie" said Jac Isabelle yawned and her breathing went heaving. "Isabelle no hunnie don't go to sleep" Isabelle lifted her head

"Why not mummy I'm tired" said Isabelle rubbing her eyes

"It will be bed time soon" said Jac "Now what would you like for dinner"

"Fish fingers please" said Isabelle following Jac into the kitchen

"I don't think I have any" said Jac rummaging through the freezer just as the bell rung Jac went to answer the door it was Joseph armed with two pizza boxes and a bottle of wine and a bottle of lemonade.

"Hi Jac I thought I'd have dinner with my two favourite girls" said Joseph just then Isabelle came running through to the hall way.

"JOSEPH" shouted Isabelle Joseph handed the boxes and bottles to Jac and scooped Isabelle up

"Hello Isabelle" said Joseph "I brought pizza"

"Yeah lets eat" said Isabelle Joseph put her down and they all went into the sitting room and tucked into the pizza. Once they where finished eating Jac put the pizza boxes into the outside bin when she went back inside she found Isabelle and Joseph having a play fight.

"Ok you two that's enough" said Jac "Isabelle time to get ready for bed"

"Ok Mummy" said Isabelle and she headed upstairs Joseph watched until Isabelle was out of sight then he turned to Jac

"When did she start calling you mummy" asked Joseph taking a swig of his wine

"Today after you dropped us off" said Jac "I'm going to put her into St Mary's school"

"That's great so you cleared up the whole school thing" said Joseph just as Isabelle came bounding into the room.

"I'm ready for bed mummy" said Isabelle with a yawn Jac looked at her watch it said half past eight

"Right off to bed with you" said Jac

"No" said Isabelle crossing her arms

"Excuse me young lady I said off to bed now" said Jac

"I said NO" said Isabelle "I want to stay up with Joseph"

"Isabelle your mother says it's time for bed" said Joseph "How about I tuck you in and read you a story"

"No I'm not going to bed I'm not tired" said Isabelle yawning

"Yes you are" said Jac "Come on" she picked Isabelle up and carried her upstairs.

While Jac was sorting Isabelle Joseph put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box he refilled the wine glasses and waited for Jac to come back down stairs ten minutes later Jac came down the stairs smiling.

"Fast asleep I take it" said Joseph handing Jac her glass.

"Yep out like a light bless her" said Jac walking into the sitting room and sitting down.

"Jac now Isabelle's asleep I would like to ask you something" said Joseph he grabbed the box from the table and got down on one knee in front of Jac. Jac's heart began to race she had been dreaming of this moment for a long time. "Jac Naylor I love you and Isabelle with all my heart will you do me the honner of being my wife" Jac smiled and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes I will" said Jac and Joseph slipped the white gold diamond ring onto Jac's finger. For the first time in her life Jac Naylor felt like she was the luckiest person in the world.

The End


End file.
